


almost, not quite

by dumbassrichie



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/F, because im like... exhausted wrt everything i wholeheartedly get into being suuuuper boy-led, literally everythings the same except the losers club is all girls, so ive made it my duty to make them all lesbians always. oops! all lesbians!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbassrichie/pseuds/dumbassrichie
Summary: For all that she never stops talking, sometimes Richie has trouble finding the words to say what she means.





	almost, not quite

They’re twelve. It’s a warm August afternoon, and the two of them are walking around near the Barrens. Well, Eddie is. Richie is crouched on a rock in the shallows, her bony, scraped-up knees sticking out comically, using a stick to poke through the mud in search of snails. She turns to face Eddie, her wild dark hair curling around her face in all directions, and for a second the afternoon sun hits her in just a certain way and Eddie is frozen. The moment is broken by Richie’s triumphant holler as she holds up a quarter-sized snail. She tosses her stick to the side and splashes over to Eddie, who backs up huffily to protect her new white sneakers from the muddy water.

“Get that away from me, Richie, I’m serious!” Richie laughs and holds her hand closer. The snail is balanced on the side of her thumb. 

“But look, Eds, he’s so cute!” Richie pulls her hand back to her own face and presses a smacking kiss to the snail’s shell. Eddie gags exaggeratedly.

“Don’t call me that, idiot. You’re gonna get, like, eighty different diseases from that thing.” Richie laughs as if Eddie’s just told a hilarious joke and her stupid bucktoothed grin is so infectious that Eddie finds herself smiling too. The two dissolve into helpless giggles. Eddie opens her eyes once she realizes Richie has gone quiet. Richie has a faraway look in her eyes as she stares at Eddie, and it makes Eddie nervous for reasons she can’t explain.

“Earth to dumbass!” she says, waving a hand in front of Richie’s face. Richie jumps and then she’s smiling again like a switch has been flipped. She blows a raspberry at Eddie and bounds back to her snail-hunting rock to put her little friend back.

“Hey, Eddie?” Richie says after a beat.

“Hm?” Eddie says. Richie pauses. She doesn’t turn around.

“Do you ever feel--like maybe you, uh…” she starts, and Eddie is unsettled by how unsure she sounds.

“Maybe I what?” she says, automatically on the defensive.

“Maybe you…” Eddie leans forward, strangely hopeful (for what?) “...should think fast!” Richie says suddenly, her tone completely changed, and flings water at Eddie with her cupped hands. Eddie shrieks and reels backward, the volume of her outraged swearing nearly drowning out Richie’s laughter. Before she topples backward into the grass, though, she notices that Richie’s face is bright, bright, bright red.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, thanks for reading!!   
> i'm just... so tired of every really interesting and engaging piece of media that i get interested in being so boy-heavy. the characters i end up relating to and liking the most (because they are more fleshed-out and the writers pay more attention to them) are the boys and i want to be able to /really/ relate to them so it's my mission in life to Make Them All Girls, Forever.   
> also this first chapter is really short, sorry!


End file.
